


Date Auction

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [58]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fundraisers, Jealousy, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: For the Agni Kai team fundraiser, every member must take part in having a date with them auctioned off, including the caption of the team: Azula. The idea is almost too much for her girlfriend to handle.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	Date Auction

**Author's Note:**

> back by popular demand: jealous ty lee!

Every year, each team in the school does a fundraiser and the profits go to their budget for the season. It is also a competition between teams to see who could raise the most money, with the winning team getting all of the losing team’s raised funds. 

For many years the annual fundraising event was rife with conflict before it even began because every team had to come up with a unique fundraising idea. However, it was eventually decided that the top ideas would be collected one year and randomly assigned for every subsequent year. 

And so it came to be that time of year again, and all the team captains sat in the student council room, waiting for the student body president to distribute their fundraisers to them. 

As the captains of the Agni Kai team and the cheer team, respectively, Azula and Ty Lee were both at the meeting. 

“I don’t understand why we have to waste an entire lunch period on this,” Azula groaned as Ty Lee rubbed her hand soothingly. 

“It’s a tradition ‘Zula,” Ty Lee reminded her. “Aren’t you excited to see what you’re going to be doing.”

“Whether I have to organize a bake sale or a car wash doesn’t really interest me,” Azula said, leaning back. “I don’t see why Aang couldn’t have picked on everyone’s behalf and then just texted us what we had to do.”

“Then it would look like he was picking favorites if his friends got desirable ones,” Ty Lee said. 

“All the better for us,” Azula grumbled. 

All the team captains, excluding the other members of the gaang present (Toph for Earth Rumble, Katara for pro bending, Suki for the Kyoshi Dance Team and Sokka for the engineering department’s robotics team) watched incredulously as the two girls talked. 

Everyone knew they were together but rarely anybody saw them interact like this. Most people were either scared of Azula or secretly attracted to her or both. Many people either wanted to be Ty Lee’s friend or date her. 

In this aspect, their general schoolwide desirability, they seemed like a perfect match. In every other aspect, not so much. 

Azula parted hallway traffic and Ty Lee traveled in a pack which caused it. Azula was known to shoot fire at people who cut her off in the parking lot, even people in her own friend group, and Ty Lee gave advice to anyone who asked, even people she didn’t know. 

Therefore it was strange to see Ty Lee knead Azula’s hand to calm her as they waited for Aang to show up. 

Azula leaned into her girlfriend's ear and began to whisper. 

“If Aang doesn’t show himself within the minute I’m going to start taking people out,” she said. “Do you have any preference on who should go first?”

“‘Zula!” Ty Lee exclaimed, turning to her girlfriend to see that she was chuckling. 

“I was only kidding,” she said with a shrug. “Unless…” 

Thankfully, “unless” never came because Aang walked into the room with a small brown bag. 

“Alright everybody, thank you for your patience,” he announced. “I have all of the options right here so if we could just form a single file-”

Before he even finished talking Azula had launched herself up from her chair and landed in front of him. She reached into the bag and grabbed two pieces of paper, tossing one at Ty Lee. 

“Let’s roll Ty,” she said, leaving as her girlfriend blushed, apologized profusely to the whole room, and followed her out. 

“Wait up,” Ty Lee called, chasing Azula down the hallway. 

“That took way too long,” Azula said as Ty Lee reached her and grabbed her hand. She decided to overlook the rudeness because at least no one had been taken out.

“What did you get, ‘Zula,” Ty Lee asked, opening her scrap of paper. “I got rentable performances,” she said. “The team is going to love that.”

Azula opened her slip of paper and looked at it. She pursed her lips. 

“Well?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Date raffles,” Azula said. 

Immediately she felt Ty Lee’s hand tighten around her. 

“What a stupid fundraising idea,” Ty Lee began to rant. “That’s just literally whoring kids out.”

“Don’t fret so much Ty,” Azula said, taking her hand out of Ty Lee’s and wrapping it around her waist. “It’s usually just dinner.”

“We’ll see how you feel about it when someone buys you,” Ty Lee grumbled. 

Suddenly Azula turned to the left and yanked Ty Lee with her. The cheerleader shrieked as she found herself whisked into a bathroom and then a stall.

Azula pressed her up against the lacquered brick wall at the side of the stall and Ty Lee moaned as Azula kissed her, hard. 

Lifting her leg up to Azula’s hip, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. 

Azula pressed flush against her girlfriend and pressed wet, open mouthed kisses against her neck. She lowered her hands to Ty Lee’s butt and squeezed it. 

Ty Lee groaned contentedly and began to grind her hips against Azula’s.

Azula allowed this to continue for a few minutes before slowing down. Gently, she let Ty Lee’s leg down onto the ground and pulled her hands up to stroke Ty Lee’s face. 

“Why,” Ty Lee whispered as Azula pressed a soft kiss against her lips. 

“Just a reminder who I really belong to, no matter who purchases a date with me for the Agni Kai team fundraiser.”

Ty Lee nodded and hugged Azula. 

They emerged from the bathroom stall and noticed some small freshman girls staring at them. 

“Don’t you have something better to look at,” Azula snapped, conjuring a small blue flame on the two fingers she used to point at them. “This is a bathroom not a theater.” 

The girls’ eyes widened and they ran into respective stalls. 

“That’s what I thought,” Azula barked after them. 

Ty Lee giggled and wrapped herself around Azula’s arm. 

“With any luck some dumb jock will purchase you,” Ty Lee said as they walked out of the bathroom. “A real baboon like Chan.”

“How is a dumb job better than a small, polite kid,” Azula asked. 

“Those kids will be too scared to bid on you. It’s best if it’s someone with no brains and no attractiveness.” 

“You’re mean when you’re jealous,” Azula teased, shaking Ty Lee off of her arm but placing a protective hand on her lower back. 

“I’m not jealous,” Ty Lee said indignantly. “I’m just opposed to this entire system.”

“Ty: Aren’t you excited to see what you’re going to be doing. Also Ty: I’m just opposed to this entire system,” Azula said. 

“You can’t say a meme!” Ty Lee protested. 

“I just did,” Azula said.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
As the fundraisers commenced and the date of the auction approached the school was abuzz with excitement. 

As the captain of the Agni Kai team, Azula’s face was the one used on posters that were put up all over the school advertising all expenses covered dates. 

One couldn’t walk down a single hallway without hearing speculation about how much Azula would go for, where her date would take place, and sometimes very vulgar ideas on what some boys wanted to do with Azula. 

Well, anyone but Azula. No one dared to talk about her within her earshot. That didn’t spare her from all sorts of stares though. 

Azula bore is with grace and indifference. When she caught a poor soul watching her too blatantly she would just smirk and remind them to bring loaded wallets to the auction. 

She wanted her team to win the competition and she knew this was the best way to achieve that. 

Ty Lee had a much harder time handling all the chatter. If she was with Azula she would make sure to pubicially lay claim to her, either with a hug or hand holding or sometimes a kiss, just to remind the school that Azula was taken. 

At first Azula was amused by her girlfriend's actions. 

“You’re very cute when you’re territorial,” Azula purred to her as Ty Lee seethed on the way home one day. Right before the girls had left the school a few stupid Earth Rumble boys, who were clearly hyping each other up, had stopped them in the hallway and asked Azula if she was willing to take hard cash for off the books dates. 

The actual burn of the statement was lost in the fact that the boys cowered immediately after they said it.

Usually such a comment would result in the offenders getting taken down but Azula just chuckled and told them if they wanted her they should bid. She brushed past them but she felt Ty Lee dig her nails into her hand. 

“She’s not a prostitute,” Ty Lee shouted, not able to control her anger. The boys had just laughed at her outburst once they realized that was all the retaliation they would get, leaving her to stew in her anger in the car. 

“I appreciate your concern but I’m not taking anything anyone says seriously, and you shouldn’t either,” Azula said, gently stroking Ty Lee’s leg. “It’s just a stupid fundraiser.” 

However, as time passed Ty Lee’s jealousy got on Azula’s nerves.

After overhearing how some boys were taking the posters with Azula’s picture home for unspeakable activities Ty Lee enlisted Mai to help her take down as many as she could. 

“This is a bad idea,” Mai said as Ty Lee stuffed another folded up poster in her bag. “She’s going to be mad if she finds out.”

“But she won’t find out,” Ty Lee said, fighting with her zipper. “People are already taking them so that’s the perfect cover.”

“She doesn’t need you to defend her,” Mai said. 

“I’m just trying to help,” Ty Lee replied, moving to take down the next poster. 

“Ty Lee!” A voice yelled down the hallway. 

Ty Lee stopped what she was doing and turned slowly to face who it was. Mai looked too. 

Azula was walking angrily towards her friend and her girlfriend. 

“She used your full name,” Mai whispered. “You’re in trouble.”

Ty Lee didn’t say anything, she just blinked. 

“What in Agni’s name are you doing,” Azula said, crossing her arms when she reached them. 

“Nothing,” Ty Lee whispered. 

“I didn’t realize that they changed the pronunciation of “stealing auction posters” but I guess I’m not always up to date with slang,” Azula said angrily. She wasn’t speaking very loud but there was venom dripping off of every word. 

Ty Lee looked down and blushed. 

“I just…” she said. 

“Who are you talking to?” Azula asked, drawing Ty Lee’s eyes back to her. “Much better, try again.”

“I heard that people were taking these home and… And I wanted to protect you!” Ty Lee said. 

Azula rubbed her temples with one hand. 

“I appreciate the thought Ty but people are going to think that I’m afraid of going on this date if the posters disappear at this drastic of a rate,” Azula said, indicating to the bag full of posters. “It’s extremely pathetic that I would send my girlfriend to take my posters, which is what people would think happened. I think in terms of protecting my reputation, you’re doing worse damage to it than you think,” she said. 

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee said. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Did you even think at all,” Azula asked, her volume raising. “What are you so worried about? I’m going to be won by someone I like better than you and decide to date them?”

Ty Lee shook her head, tears pricking her eyes. 

“I want you to stop doing this,” she said, indicating to the posters. “I also don’t want to hear another thing about this fucking auction until its over, okay?”

Ty Lee nodded, looking down again. 

Azula sighed and bit her lip. 

“Come here,” she said, opening her arms. 

Ty Lee shook her head, tears falling off of her face onto the ground. 

“Ty come here,” Azula said again, more forcefully. 

Slowly Ty Lee shuffled forward into Azula’s embrace. Azula rubbed her back as Ty Lee clutched her tightly. 

“I love you very much,” Azula said. “I will keep reminding you of that because it’s true.”

Ty Lee nodded. 

“I love you too,” she said.

When she finally pulled away Azula held her at arms length and inspected her face. 

“And before you even think of it,” Azula said. “You are not allowed to place bids on me. That’ll be a really pathetic look if I have you purchase the date.”

Ty Lee knitted her eyebrows together. Azula leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

“I understand this is hard to see and hear. I even empathize with you because when you advertise cheer events in minimal clothes I want to burn the hair off anybody that even looks your way,” Azula said. 

“Why don’t you,” Ty Lee asked. 

“Because I know that would embarrass you,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee nodded. 

“Are we good,” Azula asked her. 

She nodded again. Azula pressed another kiss to her lips, this one a little firmer. 

“Put these back up,” she said, pointing at the posters. 

Then she turned to Mai, who’d just been watching silently. 

“I expected more from you,” Azula said, shaking her head. 

“Ty Lee made me,” Mai said right away. 

“Hey!” Ty Lee said. 

Azula reached a hand forward and rubbed Ty Lee’s cheek. 

“See you later,” she said, before walking away.  
**************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ty Lee kept her thoughts to herself for the rest of the month, for the most part, until the night before the auction. 

She couldn’t sleep, which never happened to her. She tossed and turned and groaned in frustration.

Azula rolled over and faced Ty Lee wrapping an arm around her pulling her into her chest. 

“Shhh,” she whispered, kissing Ty Lee’s forehead. 

Ty Lee took a deep breath and tried to relax into her girlfriend’s embrace. 

She took in Azula’s scent and warmth and gentle hug. 

What were all the things she told Azula to do when she couldn’t sleep?

Ty Lee tried to count. Then she tried to lull herself to sleep to the sound of Azula’s heart. When that failed she made lists. Nothing worked. 

She squirmed, trying to get out from under Azula’s arm without waking her up. 

“What’s wrong baby,” Azula murmured, lifting up to release Ty Lee. “Do you need something?”

Ty Lee melted at how soft and caring tired Azula was. How could she even be concerned that Azula would fall for whoever bought her date the next day?

“I forgot to do my math homework,” Ty Lee squeaked, getting out of bed. 

“Liar,” Azula said, turning onto her back. 

“I’m not lying,” Ty Lee said indignantly. 

“Just do whatever it is you have to do and come back soon, okay?” Azula said. 

Ty Lee nodded and leaned down to kiss Azula’s forehead.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered. 

Azula nodded and fell back asleep. 

Ty Lee grabbed her phone and left the room, wandering around the house. Her first thought was to get a snack but then she decided on something different altogether. 

She opened her phone and dialed Mai’s number. That’s when a phone started ringing in Zuko’s room. Ty Lee jumped in shock but quickly jumped over to Zuko’s door and knocked. 

“Ty Lee is that you,” Mai’s voice sounded through the door, extra gravelly because she’d just been woken up. 

“I really need to talk to you,” Ty Lee said. 

“Any chance you’ll go away?”

“Agni Mai, just make her shut up,” Zuko said angrily. 

A few moments later Mai was at the door with her arms crossed. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” Ty Lee said, looking down guiltily. 

“Sorry won’t put me back to sleep,” Mai said. 

“Oh,” Ty Lee said, quietly. 

Mai sighed and took her hand, closing Zuko’s door. 

“Let’s go talk downstairs,” she said. 

Once she sat herself and Ty Lee down on a couch Mai looked up at her expectantly. 

“The auction is tomorrow,” Ty Lee said. 

“Did you fight with her about it,” Mai asked. 

Ty Lee shook her head. 

“I haven’t mentioned it since the poster incident,” Ty Lee said. 

“So why are you upset,” Mai asked. 

“My girlfriend is going on a date and almost every person that’s mentioned it wants to sleep with her!” Ty Lee said loudly. 

“Hush,” Mai said, stroking her shoulder. “Azula isn’t going to sleep with anyone.”

“How do you know,” Ty Lee asked. “What if someone pays like a million dollars for the date and she feels pressured?”

“Firstly, Azula does not give into peer pressure. She’s the epitome of a leader not a follower,” Mai said. 

Ty Lee nodded.

“Secondly,” Mai started. “You just crawled out of her arms and her bed and you’re wondering if maybe she’ll cheat on you? She is completely in love with you!” 

Ty Lee nodded again. 

“Thirdly,” Mai said, “Azula has never shown any interest in boys at all. I can’t imagine she’d get anything from sleeping with one.”

Ty Lee looked up at her. 

“That’s true!” she exclaimed, thinking back on the whole time she’d know Azula. Even before they got together, Mai and Ty Lee had frequently discussed boys and Azula had never contributed. 

“Can you go to sleep now?” Mai asked.

Ty Lee nodded again. 

“Thanks Mai,” she said, hugging Mai tightly. 

Mai patted her back. 

Ty Lee bounced all the way back to Azula’s room and slid into bed.

Azula wrapped her arm around Ty Lee again and Ty Lee curled into her contentedly. 

“Did Mai talk you down,” she murmured against her forehead.

Ty Lee’s eyes shot open.

Azula chuckled. 

“Stress rolls off of you in waves Ty,” she said, stroking her back. 

“I’m sorry, I know you said not to mention it,” Ty Lee said. 

Azula pulled her tighter. 

“I’m sorry this ended up being so stressful for you baby,” she said, surprising Ty Lee. An apology wasn’t even close to the thing she thought Azula was about to say. 

“It’s not your fault ‘Zula,” Ty Lee said, burrowing further into her. “It’s just irrational.”

Azula kissed the top of her head.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
The main event was finally upon them and Ty Lee sat anxiously on a bleacher in the gym, squeezing Mai’s hand. 

“You need to relax,” Mai said to her. 

“I can’t relax,” Ty Lee replied, digging her fingers deeper into Mai. “My girlfriend is about to be sold like chattel.”

“Your girlfriend is about to raise money for an athletic organization by going to dinner with a stranger,” Mai corrected. 

“Same difference,” Ty Lee squeaked.

Mai rolled her eyes. 

Ty Lee quieted down as Aang appeared on the stage with Sokka, who was not only the captain of the robotics team but the student council VP. 

“Alright everybody, welcome to the main event!” Sokka called. All the students in the packed gym cheered. 

“Let’s get started,” Aang said.

“But before we begin,” Sokka said. “Just a reminder that the progression of the date is left entirely up to the discretion of the person who is being bid on. None of the bidders are allowed to pressure anyone into something they don’t want to do.” 

“Also, you may only bid on someone that is at youngest one grade below you. There is no upper age limit,” Aang said.

One by one the members of the Agni Kai team were auctioned off. Most dates were won for a sum between 20 and 100 dollars.

The last person to be bid on was Azula. 

She scanned the audience from her seat, looking for her girlfriend and gave her a little wink which did nothing to soothe her nerves. 

“Now for the most anticipated item,” Sokka said. 

“A lot of people know her,” Aang started. 

“Most people fear her,” Sokka continued. 

“Everybody is secretly obsessed with the way she treats her girlfriend,” Aang added. A water whip came out from underneath the podium and hit him. He rubbed his head while the students laughed. 

“I love you sweetie, but who wouldn’t want Azula to look at them the way she looks at Ty Lee,” Aang said. 

That comment got him whipped again while Ty Lee flushed. 

“Anyway,” Sokka said, “the captain and your Agni Kai junior world champion, Azula!”

A lot of people cheered when Sokka called her name and she came to stand next to him and Aang at their podium. Ty Lee ground her teeth together as Azula smirked coolly out at the crowd and waved.

“Let’s start off with 20 dollars,” Aang said. “Do I have 20 dollars?”

“20 dollars,” called Chan from amidst his buddies. There was a lot of whooping and shoulder slapping. 

“30 dollars,” someone said from the other side of the gym. 

Chan looked over and raised his hand again. 

“35 dollars,” he said. 

Ty Lee snapped her head from person to person as everybody bid for a chance at her girlfriend. Mai rubbed her back progressively harder as she felt Ty Lee tense with each call. 

“80 dollars,” came a voice that was different from any of the ones that had yelled before. 

“Mai that was a girl,” Ty Lee hissed. “She can’t go on a date with a girl, then your logic about boys goes out the window.”

“So what,” Mai deadpanned. “At least a girl will be courteous.”

“What if she realizes I’m not the girl for her,” Ty Lee said. 

“Do you know how absolutely ridiculous you sound right now? They just made a joke about how she looks at you. No one is trying to steal her from you,” Mai said. “They just want to know if it’s an act with you but they’re going to be disappointed because in my experience it's actually impossible for Azula to be consistently nice to anyone except for you.” 

“I wish I could bid,” Ty Lee moaned. 

“She was smart, realizing in advance you would reach that conclusion,” Mai acknowledged. 

“Of course she did! She’s smart and beautiful and hot and so ideal,” Ty Lee said. “I helped pull her together from her mental health crisis, I stood by her as she became a better person, and now that girl is going to get her.”

“Not everyone thinks she’s ideal,” Mai reminded her. “The vast majority of people are terrified of her. Plus she got better, for the most part, to be good enough for you. She’s not going to throw that away for anyone.” 

“Then why is the price at 200 dollars right now,” Ty Lee said through gritted teeth. 

“Just because someone wants to go on a date with her doesn’t mean they want to date her. It takes a very special kind of person to put up with her all the time, not just when she’s being cute,” Mai said. 

“I’m that person,” Ty Lee said, crossing her arms. 

“Yes,” Mai said. “Yes, you are.” 

“250,” Chan said, staring down the girl who was somewhere out of Ty Lee’s line of sight. 

“251,” she replied quickly. 

“Mai you could bid,” Ty Lee said. “You weren’t forbidden.”

“And risk getting my face melted off? I’m also not getting in between this,” she said, indicating. 

“Maybe you have a secret crush on her,” Ty Lee suggested. 

“Think about what you’re suggesting, because the odds of me stealing her away from you are significantly higher than anyone else doing it. I’ve known her longer than anyone and I know what bothers her about you,” Mai said, tired of the conversation and knowing exactly how to end it. 

Ty Lee shut up quickly. 

“You don’t actually want her do you,” Ty Lee whispered after a while. 

Mai rolled her eyes and pat Ty Lee’s hand. 

“You keep her,” Mai said. 

“Three hundred dollars,” the girl called. Chan didn’t respond.

“Sold for 300 to the girl in the back,” Sokka said. “Come up here and claim your prize.”

The girl made her way across the gym and onto the podium. She had long black hair and a tattoo was showing on her shoulder. Ty Lee had never seen her before. 

“She’s not prettier than I am,” Ty Lee whispered to Mai who nodded in agreement, even though to herself she acknowledged that this girl was very attractive. 

“What’s your name,” Aang asked, handing her his microphone. 

“June,” she said.

“And what grade are you,” Sokka asked. 

“I’m a junior,” she said.

Sokka nodded as June pulled three one hundred dollar bills from her pocket and pressed them into Azula’s hand. 

“I look forward to our date,” she said with a smile. She lifted Azula’s hand to her mouth and kissed her knuckles. Azula blushed lightly and narrowed her eyes but didn’t say anything. June let her go and brushed off the podium and out of the gym.

Ty Lee looked like she was about to pounce right onto her and Mai grabbed her. She calmed down just the slightest bit when she saw Azula carefully wipe her hand on her pants. 

“How dare she,” Ty Lee said, struggling against Mai as people shuffled out of the auditorium, the event over. “How dare she,” she repeated. 

“She has balls,” Mai said. “Gotta give her that. She didn’t look scared of Azula at all.”

“She should be scared of me,” Ty Lee said angrily.

Mai continued to hold onto her. 

After a few minutes only gaang members were left in the gym and Mai released Ty Lee who flew off the bleachers to her girlfriend. 

Azula chuckled when Ty Lee threw her arms around her. 

“I think that went pretty well,” Azula said, stroking her girlfriend’s hair but talking to Sokka and Aang. 

“The Agni Kai team raised the most money, so you get to absorb the pro bending fund,” Aang announced when he finished counting bills. 

“Well how was I supposed to win with a bake sale against that,” Katara asked. 

“I’m sure Ty Lee would have been happier if Azula got the bake sale instead,” Toph said with a smirk. 

“I got bad vibes from June,” Ty Lee said, pulling away from Azula. 

“Was there any particular reason for that,” Azula smirked.

“Her aura was black,” Ty Lee said. “I would be careful around her.”

Azula leaned forward and captured Ty Lee’s lips in a kiss. 

When she pulled back she placed her hands gently on Ty Lee’s hips. 

“It’s going to be a singular date Ty,” Azula said. 

“She already kissed your hand,” Ty Lee said. 

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life,” Ty Lee responded, right away.

“Trust me to go on this singular student council sponsored date.”

Ty Lee nodded.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
“So all that stuff about trust was just a load of shit,” Mai asked. 

“Shh,” Ty Lee hissed at her. “I want to hear what they’re talking about.”

Azula and June were on their date getting food at the local diner following a walk through the park with June’s dog Nyla. 

Ty Lee and Mai had followed them for an hour in disguises and just when Mai thought she would get to go home she was dragged to the restaurant as well. 

Even Ty Lee admitted the walk was boring.

June tried repeatedly to amuse Azula and she succeeded a few times but for the most part, Azula dodged out of the way as June’s large dog jumped around her. 

By the time they reached the diner Ty Lee could tell Azula was agitated.

Now Ty Lee and Mai were in a booth across the restaurant but under an arch from Azula and June which gave them a perfect way to hear the conversation, as long as they didn’t talk. 

Azula had ordered a coffee and was stirring it boredly. 

“I think you’re holding back,” June said. 

Azula snapped to attention and looked at her.

“What could you possibly mean,” she said. 

“I didn’t pay 300 dollars for a dry conversation and a fast paced walk,” June said, leaning forward. Azula leaned away slightly. “I know you’re a more interesting person than that.”

“I’m sorry if you’re disappointed in what you got but there are no refunds,” Azula said. “I wasn’t advertised as interesting, I think one of the highlights was that I was generally feared.”

“I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you fight,” June said. Ty Lee tensed.

Azula raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You’re not a firebender,” she said. 

“No I’m not, but I can appreciate it,” June said. “The way you move and your passion are just so attractive.”

“Well thank you,” Azula said. “You’re being very forward,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“I’m just trying to liven up the conversation,” June said. “What do you talk about with that pretty thing you keep on your arm.”

“I refuse to talk with you about Ty Lee,” Azula said. “If you want a more interesting conversation that's fine I will try to deliver, but if you make one more insulting comment about my girlfriend I’m leaving.” 

“I think you’d have a much better time on this date if you just stopped thinking about her for a second,” June suggested. 

“I don’t need your input,” Azula said. 

June shrugged. 

“I’m just being honest,” she said. 

“A quality that is much appreciated by those who are too stupid to tell lies from truth,” Azula said. 

June chuckled. 

“Are you saying you can see through any lie?”

“I’m just saying that blunt honesty might be an overrated concept,” Azula said. 

“I think jasmine is the best blend of tea,” June said. 

Azula tilted her head and scrutinized her expression. 

“You’re lying. You don’t strike me like a tea person at all, although I would wager to say you enjoy the flavor of alcohol quite a bit.” 

June clapped. 

“I can play this game too,” she said. 

“I’m a great liar,” Azula said. 

“Try me,” she said. 

June and Azula went back and forth a few times trying to figure out what was truth and what was untruth. 

After a few rounds Azula had warmed up to June. 

“You are a more worthy competitor than I thought,” she said. 

Ty Lee seethed while listening and watching. 

“I don’t like this at all,” she said.

“They’re just acting like friends,” Mai whispered back. “How is this any different from what she does with Beifong?”

“Beifong never expressly said she had a crush on her. This girl is trying to seduce her, just look at her body language.”

Ty Lee and Mai spied as Azula ate a salad and Jin ate chicken tenders. They ate slowly and chatted amicably about fighting and people they didn’t like and June’s tattoos. 

“Are we getting dessert,” June asked. “I feel like a good date isn’t complete without dessert.”

“You go on a lot of dates?” Azula asked with a smirk. 

“I might,” June said. “Why does that amuse you?”

“You don’t strike me as someone that very many people would have the guts to ask out,” Azula said. 

“I know that I am intimidating,” June said with a shrug. “But so are you, and you have a girlfriend.”

Immediately, Azula’s laid back disposition went away. 

“I told you not to talk about her,” Azula said. 

June reached across the table towards her with her hand, aiming to push back a lock of Azula’s hair. Azula flinched back and glared at her. 

“No touching,” she said. “I also made that clear.” 

“Aw come on,” June said. “You’re having a good time, you can be honest.”

“This was not a terrible “date,”” Azula said with quotation marks, “but don’t mistake my attempts to make your money worthwhile for romantic interest.”

“I think maybe you have romantic curiosity,” June said quietly. 

“You’re wrong,” Azula said. 

“Liar,” June said, leaning towards her. 

“Wrong again,” Azula said. She got up from the table quickly. 

June looked up at her hurt. 

“This has been very… interesting,” Azula said, dropping some bills on the table, “but I think our time has come to an end.” 

“Are you not attracted to me,” June called bravely. 

Azula took a step back and scanned her up and down. Ty Lee held her breath. The entire conversation had her on the edge of her seat and now she thought she might die. 

“Not in the slightest,” Azula spat. 

June was taken aback. 

“You’re… you’re telling the truth.”

“I know,” Azula said, smoke coming out of her nose.

“I just don’t see how you would like Ty Lee, I mean what is t-” 

June was cut off by Azula slamming her fist on the table. The plates and silverware rattled and the untouched waters spilled. Most of the patrons in the diner turned to face her.

“Not another word,” she said. “I warned you to keep her name out of your mouth.”

“You just have so little in common with her,” June murmured, “and so much in common with me.”

Azula lit two fingers and held them close to June’s throat. 

“Stay away from me and stay away from my girlfriend,” Azula said. “Although she can take care of herself.”

June swallowed and nodded. 

Putting out her small flame Azula smirked and crossed her arms. 

“Now you’ve gotten the full Azula experience,” she said as June just blinked at her. “The bored, the amused, the fake nice, and the psychotic bitch, as people like to say. Everything else is reserved for people that actually matter.”

Azula turned on her heel and walked away from the table. However, instead of walking out of the diner she walked to the booth where Mai and Ty Lee sat. 

“Hello Ty,” she said softly. “Enjoy the show?”

Ty Lee blushed in embarrassment at being caught but nodded slowly. 

Azula smiled at her.

“Can I sit?”

Ty Lee nodded. 

Azula slid into the booth and pulled Ty Lee into her lap. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around Azula’s neck and rested her head on her shoulder. 

For a few moments they sat in silence. Then the silence was disrupted by June storming out of the diner. 

“Poor girl paid 300 dollars to be humiliated and yelled at,” Mai said at last. 

“I don’t know what people really expected from me,” Azula said. “It’s not an act.”

“You don’t treat me like that,” Ty Lee said. 

“Do you see now you had no reason to be jealous?”

Ty Lee nodded.

“What a waste of a month of stress,” Mai said.

Ty Lee giggled

Azula kissed her cheek and hugged her tighter. 

“There’s a whole different part of me made possible by you for you baby,” she whispered. 

Ty Lee gushed and pressed her forehead against Azula’s. 

“I love you so much ‘Zula.”

“I love you too Ty.”


End file.
